Fling
by 1Elli
Summary: It was just a fling. No love or whatsoever. But why do they suddenly feel that something was making them feel so much more? R rated just to be safe.


**A/N**: Hello! Hope you like this attempted one-shot of mine.

**Disclaimer**: I only own my sweet rubber ducky that is keeping me company.

**Special Note: **This will be _very_ OOC. You have been warned.

**Rating: **R, just to be safe.

**

* * *

**

**Fling**

* * *

Fling.

The word for temporary relationship.

Hermione hates that word with so much passion that she would just scream her lungs out and just yell at everybody whom would even dare talk to her. It was _his_ entire fault that she was experiencing the difficulties and changes of her life.

He was the reason why she was feeling so miserable and yet, at the same time pleased. She hadn't had this much fun with Viktor Krum when they were dating. This was totally different. With him, she felt she could be herself, that he wouldn't judge her no matter what.

Well, at least one time, her hypothesis was proved right.

"Gods Granger," Draco Malfoy hissed as she tried struggling out of his tight grasp after their 'love making'. "You're absolutely _animalistic_."

What had he meant by that? She will never know.

Instinctively, she would have gave him a piece of her mind also but bit back the retort. She felt rather spontaneous around him. That aroused her suspicion if whether he had put a spell on her or something like that. But the real question is about the hypothesis.

That confused her a bit though, what was the connection of that incident with her hypothesis? Probably, the 'animalistic' phrase meaning that she was rather natural of her own character. Maybe, at heart, she was the lioness she had always known to be. A witty and brave lioness that was ready for anything, that she was.

Anyway, back to the story at hand. All of it had started at the fifth year of their stay at Hogwarts. The Great War was drawing to a close and they had started a small feast in Christmas for the almost victory over the Dark Lord. They all knew that they shouldn't celebrate over something that wasn't simply done yet but they wanted to have fun. Was that ever a crime?

Yes, it actually was. How stupid can they be? Their guards were down and they were completely open. The Dark Lord will have plenty of time and space so he wouldn't strike now, they said. Hah! How wrong was their conception that the Dark Lord will cease this kind of opportunity. It was his time. And it was _perfect_.

The iniquity of Voldomort was over-whelming. He slaughtered every single student he could reach. And by then, half of the student body was killed. But… as the prophecy declared, one boy will save thousands of lives over his own.

Harry Potter.

He died to save their lives. His friend's lives. His family.

They had all been devastated about his death. Well, who wouldn't be when he saved them all? Oh yes, the little twit, Draco Malfoy. He was beyond happy when he had received the news that Harry Potter had died before Fawkes can reach him.

Though she felt hostility towards him on that moment, she also felt that unexplained amusement when he started to jump and screech jovially. He was clasping his hands together like a little child in Christmas. He was too weird and totally adorable at the same time.

"I couldn't help it," he said to Crabbe and Goyle. "Father didn't give me that wonderful news when I was in vacation!"

The _bastard_.

He was really getting on her nerves in everything he says and does. She couldn't help but glare at him when he passes by down the corridors, and he couldn't help but smirk back at her when she did that. _Evil_ little git.

He walked passed her and winked – she meant blinked at her. Why would he wink at her? She just shrugged it off and decided to just let the weird occurrence drop. It wasn't that important, anyway, right?

"Hermione," she heard Parvarti call. "Come on! Lavender's waiting for us."

Oh, Hermione thought. And did I mention I'm with Lavender and Parvarti now? She had assumed not yet. Ron was too occupied with something else in the moment. Hermione never knew that Ron was… over emotional. Every time she sees him, it's either he's been crying and clutching a pillow, almost ripping it in two or he just sits there, staring at nothing particular. He really needs a life. Somebody might think that he was homosexual for Harry or something. Or maybe… he is. With all the time he and Harry spent together, she doesn't know anything that much about them anymore.

"Hermione?"

Hermione whipped her head towards Parvarti's direction. "What is it?"

"You seem a little preoccupied," she giggled. "What are you thinking?"

"Nothing," Hermione grumbled.

"Is it about Harry?" Parvarti's smile quickly disappeared. "You shouldn't think about it, Herm. It wasn't really your fault, it wasn't _anybody's_ fault."

Hermione smiled weakly. "Thanks, Parv. But I'm not really thinking about Harry. I knew that already. It's about… Ron."

"Ron?" Parvarti grinned suddenly. "Do you think he's gay? Me and Lav think so."

"Doubt it. He had a major crush on the Hufflepuff seeker, Melanie Pickett."

"The black-haired nerd?"

Hermione raised a brow. "Why would she be a nerd?"

"She reads in the _library_, Herm." Parvarti shuddered.

"But I read in the library also, Parv."

"Oh? Well, you're different."

"How am I different?"

"Oh Herm, it's because _we_ are friends," Parvarti rolled her eyes then spotted Lavender waving at them at the end of the corridor. "Hey Lav!"

Hermione rolled her eyes at Parvarti and smiled at Lavender's direction. "Hey Lav."

Lavender giggled. "Hey Parv, 'Mione!"

Hermione frowned at her use of old nickname. Lavender saw this and quickly apologized. "I'm sorry, Herm. I forgot." Lavender grinned apologetically. It's hard to be angry with these two now. They're her friends now.

"That's okay," Hermione smiled. "Past is…"

"… Past." They giggled. Including Hermione, which was new. She wasn't really the _giggly_ type. Oh, my gosh she's _changing_. Which was a _good_ thing. Isn't it? She doesn't go to the library that much anymore. She hangs out with her friends more and knows the usual gossip, so unlike before. But… why is she feeling so… _unnatural_?

Lavender noticed her friend's uneasiness and a frown of concern crossed her face. "Hermy? Are you okay?"

"Yes," Hermione nodded her head slowly, trying to tell herself that she really was. She _was_.

Lavender raised a brow, not believing her but she dropped the subject in concern of crossing a personal thing. Which was really her thing. _Unbelievable._

"Granger," just then, her world had crumbled into big piles of baby poo. "Have you forgotten our _date_?"

"No, Malfoy," Hermione counted to one to ten. _Must. Not. Kill._ "Certainly I _would_ not forget our date."

"Good," he sneered. He then turned to Lavender and Parvarti, who were both looking at him dreamily, and winked at them with abandon. He didn't even see the horrified face that Hermione put up as he did so. Her two friends giggled restlessly. Forgetting that Hermione even _existed._

_The jerk._

"I'll just see you later," Hermione murmured. _Oh, my gosh! Did I hear _jealousy_ in my voice? That's… argh! The bloody brat._

Draco nodded his head in acknowledgement. "And _do_be in time." He walked off.

Hermione huffed, annoyed as hell. "He is such a cocky bastard."

Parvarti suddenly whipped her head towards Hermione and gasped animatedly. "Speaking about his _cockiness_," Parvarti wiggled her eyebrows. "Just _how_ long is his," she coughed. "_Wand_?"

Hermione blushed scarlet. "U-uh… I think I heard you wrong. What was that?"

"His _wand_, Hermy." Lavender giggled. "You know, the thing he," she coughed. "Uses every night for," she coughed again, more dramatically. "Exercise."

Hermione couldn't believe her ears. They were talking about his… _That!_

"Oh, you _very evil_ women," Hermione laughed, flushed. "I-I… don't know how to judge."

"Come on, Hermy," Parvarti whined. "It's no big of a deal. Just tell us and we won't bother anymore with that."

"Really?" Hermione raised her eyebrows. "You will _never_ bother me anymore?"

"Well…" They both trailed-off. "Depends."

"Depends?"

"Depends on how long it is."

Hermione sighed. "Hopeless." She then caught sight of platinum blond hair lingering near them. _The little bugger is trying to listen to our conversation!_

"You really want to know how _long_ is Malfoy's _wand_?" She smirked when she saw him stiffen and shuddered in repressed laughter.

"Yes," both Lavender and Parvarti breathed in excitement.

"He has none."

Draco was beyond shocked when he heard her answer to the two excited girls. He was _horrified_. He shook in anger and irritation. He went towards the group and smiled placidly at the smirking brunette in front of him. _Damned woman!_

"_Hermione_," His voice dripped with a lemony sweet tone. "If I have heard correctly while we were doing our passionate, _very_ intimate intercourse… you were shouting at me to slide off all the way because _I'm too big for you_."

Hermione flushed madly.

Lavender and Parvarti gaped.

Draco was smirking at her, triumphantly.

Hermione slapped him playfully on the arm. "_Draco_, you were be hearing things because you were so busy _emptying_ on the bed."

Lavender and Parvarti laughed. Draco's eyes darkened and a small smirk washed over his face.

"I just love it when you talk dirty with me," he breathed. Hermione tensed considerably.

"Well, you made me do it," she responded quite stubbornly. _He actually _did.

"I did, didn't I?" He walked towards her, forgetting all about the two giddy girls who were talking in hushed tones. "Until how dirty can you get for me?"

Hermione shivered at his tone. "Malfoy, there's _people_."

"So?" He circled his arm around her waist, lifted her up and swooped down to give her a long lingering kiss. Hermione bit back a moan as she felt his tongue seeking for entrance.

People started to gather around them.

"Hey Lav," Parvarti whispered to Lavender who was staring captivatingly at the couple. "We should go. Let them have their snog session."

"But," Lavender reasoned. "Look at them! There're so many by-standers here anyway. Why couldn't we join them?"

Parvarti's eyes went wide.

Lavender blushed in embarrassment. "The by-standers, I mean."

Parvarti dragged whining Lavender out of the scene.

"Draco," Hermione took a big intake of breath as they stopped. "There's people watching us."

"I don't care," he replied carelessly and attempted to give her another big wet sloppy kiss when he was shoved off of her.

"Well, I do," she said gruffly. "I have a reputation, Malfoy."

"Why is it always about your so-called reputation, mudblood?" Draco growled frustratingly. "I'm getting tired with your foolish thinking."

"So do I," Hermione screeched. "And here you go again with your 'mudblood' thing. Aren't _you_ getting tired saying the same thing over and over again? You're saying it for the past seven freaking years!"

The people were quite taken aback with Hermione's response and started to back off from the scene.

"How about we just stop this inane quarrelling?" Draco said with gritted teeth. "It'll get us nowhere."

"Fine."

The people around them nodded in agreement. Draco looked at them with anger evident in his eyes.

"Will you bastards go away? There's nothing to see here!"

They mumbled some incoherent words to Draco and then went on their ways.

Hermione smiled at him. "Good thing you told them away before I did."

He glanced at her, softening a bit. "Why is that?"

"Or I'll be the one getting the bad reputation to the students. You're already a bastard so why would I get the bad end of the bargain?" She laughed at his face.

"Here you go again with your reputation," he pouted adorably.

"Well," she kissed him on the tip of his pointed nose. "Would you want me to change that?"

He hugged her close and held her firmly by the waist. "Why would I want that? I lo –_like_ you just the way you are."

She smiled against his chest.

_You're making it hard not to fall for you, Draco._

"I do too."

**

* * *

**

**End Note: **I hope you guys liked this. I might revise this and make it longer if I have the time. Well, review please.

Lots of cookies and cream,

The Paparrazzi.


End file.
